Large scale business software applications are sometimes categorized in terms of a “front end component” that includes a graphical user interface (GUI) to present data to users and accept data entry from users. Such front end components may be customized for specific customers. Another component of such software applications is sometimes referred to as a “back end component” that stores business data and processes the business data according to business logic. The back end component retrieves, generates, and maintains the business data. The back end component is usually responsible for the consistency and correctness of the data. The back end component also can store relationships between the various data. In a typical business software application, the front end component includes application code to display and aggregate data of the back end and provides help to generate requests to the back end for update operations.
The data of the back end can be represented using relational database terminology. In relational database terminology, an entity is a record, and an entity type is a set of entities with common attributes to which a unique name and a unique description are assigned. Typically, a database has multiple two dimensional tables where each table represents an entity type and each row in each table represents an entity. An attribute is a description of a characteristic of an entity or entity type. Typically, an attribute is specified in a field or a column in a database table. Entity types can also have relationships that enable linking one or more entities of an entity type to other entities of another entity type. This linking can be performed using foreign keys by having one or more fields in one table pointing to a primary key of a second table. This allows traversing from a set of entities in one table to related entities in another table.